Kidnapped
by KamiKaze Black
Summary: Someone's kidnapped. may be that was the only way left.


The telephone was continuously ringing.

"Hello" Finally the person answered.

"Are you ready?" Someone asked from the opposite side.

"Yea I am but ek or baar soch lo. It's risky"

'Maine soch liya hain. or agar tumhe mera sath dena hain toh do orna main akelehi kafi hu"

"Maine kab mana kia? I am all ready"

'Sab kuch thik se rakh liya na?"

'Haan. Koi galti nahi honi chahiye humse after all ek _CID officer_ ko kidnap karne ja rahe hain"

"Sshh, sab ko mike leke batane ki jarurat nahi hain."

"Ah huh! Sab ko weisey bhi pata chal hi jaiga. Hamara nam bohot jald history mei likha jaiga"

"I am supper excited"

"And I am supper nervous"

"wo shut up. Ye nervous hone ka time nahi hain. I will catch you within 20 minutes. Be ready"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye"

.

**.-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

**After one hour:**

"And here's our target. Are you ready?"

"Yes boss" the person teased the other.

Two persons in total black avatar were spying a person standing on the opposite side of the road.

"Let's go and attack. Be careful koi galti na ho"

The other one nodded.

They moved toward their target that was busy in talking with some one over his phone.

"Yes sir. Okay sir. Yea, yea… I will be there in time" he went on.

"Ye ek jagah khara hoke baat nahi kar sakta" one of them whispered.

"sshh."

"Ok sir. main apko baad mei phone karta hu." Their target disconnect the call and wa looking something on his mobile screen.

"Ye Acha time hain. Chloroform ka bottle?" Boss asked.

"Here's it is" boss's partner handed a chloroform stained handkerchief to his boss.

"Good job. Tu ready rehna. Maine jeisey uske mu pe ye rumal pakru tu dorke a jana. Usse akele samal na mere bus ki baat nahi"

"Ok"

Boss slowly moved toward their target and was about to put the hanky over his mouth from behind but the target turned.

"Who are you?" Target asked the attacker holding his hand tightly.

The attacker got panic. But next moment the target left the attacker. Boss found his partner standing beside the unconscious target holding a hanky in his hand.

'Good job." Boss appreciated his partner.

"Maine pehle hi ye rumal taiyar kar ke rakha tha emergency ke liye."

"Kay baat hain. tujhe toh kidnapping ka dhanda shuru kar dena chahiye hain yaar."

"Batey baad mei karma. Pehle isse uthake gari mei dalte hain. orna koi a jaiga yaha"

"Han… isi ke gari mei daal ke le jate hain. pehle iska phone switch off kar"

And they dragged him inside his car with great difficulty and left the place.

.

**./\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\**

"Ab kaha chale?" the person on driver seat asked his boss.

"Wo pahar ke pass wale mandir ke pass." His boss sitting on the back seat with target answered.

"Mandir! Etna jaldi. I am still telling you phirse ek baar soch."

'Maine soch samajh ke hi ye faisala liya hain. or tu gari tej bhaga orna kahi chloroform ka asar khatam na ho jain"

"Don't worry. Maine double dose diya hain. isse uthne mei abhi bhi bohot time hain."

They drove to the Mandir with their target..

**.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Outside the Mandir:**

Two of them got out from the car.

"Ab isse ander keisey le jainge? Ketna bhari hain ye. Meri toh halat kharap ho gain etne mei hi. Uff kidnapping sach mei bohot muskil kam hain."

"Acha! Ab mana na. next time kisi kidnapper ko pakroge toh yaad rakhna ketna mehnaat karet hain wo log."

"Haan, haan…. Yaad toh rakh na hi parega."

"Hume jaldi karma chahiye. Orna kahi ise hosh na a jain" boss suggested.

"Haan.. han… chalo nikal te hain use." Partner agreed.

"Hands up. Koi bhi apne jaga se nai hilega.' Someone yelled from behind.

They were shocked and when they turned around they faced the biggest night mare of their life. There senior inspector Daya was standing with a gun in his hand.

"Kon ho tumlog? Or tumlogo ki himmat keisey hui ek CID officer ko kidnap karne ki?" Daya yelled.

The attackers were scared.

"Batao..orna yahi goli se ura dunga tum dono ko. Kis gang se ho tumlog?" Daya shouted.

"Sir, sir …sir please goli maat chalana" Partner requested.

"Ek minute… ye awaz toh suni hui lagti hain….wait wait…. Apna mukhota hatao pehle. Tum dono toh larki ho. Manna parega, don one mil ke CID officer ko utha liya. Chala sakal dikhao apna"

At first partner removed her mask.

"Purvi!" Daya was shocked "Tum? Tum ne kidnapping kar rahi thi? Abhi ACP sir ko phone karta hu main."

"Nahi sir…please, please… meri baat toh suniye." Purvi requested.

"Ek minute chup raho tum. Tum mujhe ye batao ki ye kon hain?" Daya moved toward boss.

"Sir..ap…ap jane dijiye isse. Main..main apko sab batati hu na. please..ap mere sath aiye."

'Main tumhare sath kahi nahi jane wala. Tum yahi batao mujhe jo batana hain. or Abhijeet hain kaha? Kya kia tum don one uske sath?"

"Sir. Abhijeet sir bilkul thik hain. ap mujhe pe yakin kijiye,,, bus behosh hain wo…there der mei hosh a jaiga inhe. Ap ..pa please mujh pe yakn kijiye" Purvi insisted.

"esab dekh n eke baad keh rahi ho ki yaakin karu tum pe?" Daya asked.

'sir, please ek chance toh dijiye."

"Thik hain…kaho jo kehna hain."

"Thank you sir. ek minute rukiye."

Purvi moved and took out a paket from car and handed that to her boss.

"Tum jao…main sir se baat kart hu."

"But.." boss protested.

"Kaha na jao. I will manage. Go"

Boss left from there.

"Tumne use jane ku diya?" Daya questioned "Dekho Purvi agar kuch bhi garbar hua na toh iski jimedaar tum hogi."

'Thik hain sir."

"Ab batao kya ho raha hain yesab. Or wo dusri larki kon hain?"

"Sir…. ap mujh pe bharosa rakhiye. Main Abhijeet sir ke sath kuch nahi hone dungi. Wo bilkul thik rahenge yaha."

"Thik hain kia bharosa. Par main bhi Abhijeet ko yaha se liye bina nahi jane wala."

"paar sir….Acha thik hain. paar ap yaha tak ai keisey?"

"Main tum dono ko dekha tha Abhijeet ko gari mei dalte waqt. Main wahi pass mei hi tha."

'Kya? Par humne toh Bureau se Abhijeet sir ka picha kia. Wo toh akelhi nikle the."

"Wo mujhe hi lene gaya thaw aha. Main apne khabri se milne gaya tha. Or mera gari kharap ho gait hi. Rasta sunsan tha, koi taxi nahi mil rahi thi isliye Abhijeet mujhe receive karne gaya tha."

"Ohhh…Bad planning" Purvi whispered.

"Haan…bohot bad planning tha. Wo larki kaha gain? Kab tak aigi?"

"Sir, bus atehi hogi."

Daya got a call.

"Haan sir…. Abhijeet? Sir…wo…wo sir wo mere sath hi tha, ab nahi hain. koi kam tha? Sir use koi kam a gaya tha achanak se toh chala gaya. Bureau? Sir abhi? Nahi sir koi problem nahi hain. main ata hu." Daya cut the call.

The next moment Purvi too got a call and it was ACP sir again.

"Sir…main…ok…sir, ati hu." Purvi disconnected the call.

"Dekho purvi, ACP sir bohot naraj ho rahe hain Abhi ke upar. Or mere upar bhi… jaldi se bolao us larki ko. Mujhe jana hain."

"Sir, hum chalet hain na. I swear Abhijeet sir ek ghantey mei apko call karenge. Agar nahi kia toh ap ACP sir ko sab bata dena. Or mujhe jo chahe saja dena."

"Aagr Abhijeet ko kuch ho gaya toh….tumhe saja deke ky afaida hoga?"

"Nahi sir, kuch nahi hoga unhe. Main apne papa ki kasam khake kehti hu. Trust me."

"Thik hain. par Abhijeet ko yaha aise chor ke keisey? Wo larki kaha gain?"

"Sir, hum ek kam karte hain Sir ko mandir ke ander rakh ke jate hain, wo larki bus ati hi hogi."

"Tum dono ise mandir ku leke aain?"

"Uff….kuch bhi ho jai ek CID officer se toh shadi main hargiz nahi karungi…ketna sawal puchta hain?" Purvi spoke on her mind.

"Kay hua?"

"Sir…. kaha na apko sab pata chal jaiga."

Daya didn't answer and moved toward the car. He took Abhi in his arms and moved inside the mandir. There a puajri was present. Daya placed Abhi on floor.

"Baba, apne dost ko apke bharose chor ke ja raha hu. Khayal rakhna."

'Koi baat nahi beta. Main tumse wada karta hu ki ye sahi salamt ghar pohoch jaiga"

Hearing this Daya satisfied and came out from the Mandir along with Purvi.

"Purvi please tum mujhe bataogi…kuch toh idea bohot ghabrahat ho rahi hain."

"Sir, main rastey mei batau apko? Abhi hame chalna chahiye orna ACP sir naraj ho jainge."

"Thik hain chalo"

Daya left the place unwillingly.

On the way Purvi messaged her boss.

"Main or Daya sir bureau ja rahe hain. Abhijeet sir Mandir ke ander hain. tum chinta maat karma main Daya sir ko samal lungi. Tum bus jaldi se apna kam khatam karke Abhijeet sir se daya sir ko phone karwa dena."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\**

Abhijeet slowly regained his consciousness. He felt as if someone hitting his head with hammer.

"OHH,,, ye sar…" zHe looked around "Main yaha kya kar raha hu?"

He remembered the incidents and tried to get up but failed.

"Uth gain tum? Ketni der se wait kar rahi thi tumhare hosh mei ane ki" A girl complained.

"Tum! Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Or main yaha keisey aya?"

"Main leke ai tumhe yaha" the girl replied.

"Kya? Tumne kidnap kia mujhe?" he tried to get up and the girl helped him.

"Haan…. Maine kidnap kia tumhe."

"Par ku?"

"Awi…mujhe kidnapping kidnapping khlene ka maan kar raha tha." She said angrily.

"Majak maat karo tum. Or ye kya, tum dulhaan ke dress mei kya kar rahi ho?"

"Kuki main dulhaan sazi hu. Mere shadi hone wali hain"

"Kya?" Abhijeet yelled "kisse? Or kab? I mean ye sab kab or keisey hua?"

"Chill Abhijeet. Mere shadi tumse hone wali hain or abhi hone wali hain."

"Kya mujhse? Maine kab kaha aisa?"

'Tumne nahi kaha…main keh rahi hu."

"Tum pagal ho gain ho?"

"Haan…main pagal ho gain hu. Dekho maine sab kuch taiyar kar ke rakha hain. sara saman mangwaya hain or pandit jib hi hain."

"Oh shut up Tarika. tumhe karni hain shadi karo. Main jar aha hu yaha se."

"Tum nahi ja sakte Abhi."

"Main jar aha hu."

"Tumhi toh kehte the ki shadi karne ke liye time hi kaha hain? dekho time maine nikla liya, mera bhi or tumhara bhi."

"Majak lag rahaha hain tumhe yesab?"

"Majak toh toh tumhe lag raha hain Abhi" she said stubbornly looking into his eyes.

She stepped back and took out her gun from behind.

"Aagr tumne shadi nahi ki abhi isiwaqt toh main goli chala dungi" she pointed the gun toward Abhijeet.

"Ek CID officer ko gun se dara rahi ho?" Abhi smirked "Thik hain chalao goli. Main bhi dekhta hu, ketna himmat hain tumme"

"Main tum pe nahi, apne aap pe goli chala dungi" Tarika placed the gun above her right ear.

"Ye…ye tum…kya kar rahi ho?" Abhijeet got panic. "Gun niche rakho. Goli chal jaigi"

"Pehle tum meresath phere lena start karo."

"Tarika…shadi hain ye, koi majak nahi. Koi bhi nahi hain yaha, na tumhare parents na office ka koi. Please samjho" Abhijeet insisted.

"Main 3 tak ginungi Abhijeet."

'Tarika please…"

"1.."

"Tarika…"

'2…"

"Aiasa maat karo tarika…"

"3.."

"Ok…ok… please goli maat chalana….. main taiyar hu."

"Sach!" She exclaimed "Pandit ji… aap mantra parna shuru kijiye…. Abhijeet a jao phere lena start karte hain"

"Tarika …gun pehle mujhe do."

"Main kya tumhe bewakuf dikhti hu? Ek CID officer pe kabhi bharosa nahi karna chahiye."

"Acha ji…bina bharose ke hi shadi kar rahi ho?" he teased her.

"Ab is dil ka kya karu….. tum pe hi ana tha is kambakhat ko."

"weisey toh larke bhaga ke late hain larki ko par aj pehli baar dekh raha hu ki koi larki bhaga ke lai hain kisi larke ko."

"Arey pandit ji, bhaga ke nahi kidnap kar ke lai hain ye mujhe"

"Bhagwan tum dono ki jodi sada salamt rakhe. Phere shuru karo, muhraat nikla jar aha hain"

"Tumne muhrat bhi nikal wai?" Abhijeet asked Tarika.

"Or nahi toh kya. Ab chalo jaldi karte hain."

"Par Tarika…"

"Shut up now. Pandit ji ap mantra parna start kijiye"

Tarika held Abhijeet's hand.

"Ab tum is aag ke charo or chalo ge samjhe? Tum age age or main piche pche."

'Etna toh mujhe bhi pata hain."

Pandit continued with his mantra and abhirika with their phere.

"Ab kannya age a jai or baar piche chale jai" Pandit announced when half of phere were done.

Tarika moved forward. Abhijeet got a chance and had a full use of it. He snatched the gun away from her.

'Abhijeet…" she protested.

'Kya Abhijeet." He pulled her closer and lifted her in his arms.

"Adhe phere ho hi chuke hain…ab baki ke adhe bhi ho jai?" he smirked.

They finally finished their circles. Abhi put the wedding necklace around her neck and also filled his mang with vermillion.

They paid the pandit and finally left the Mandir.

"Toh kaha choru main tumhe?" Abhijeet asked while driving.

"Abhi abhi toh shadi ki or abhi chorne ki baat kar arhe ho?" Tarika was surprised.

'Arey meri maa, mera matlab hain tumhare ghar choru main tumhe ya."

'Mere ghar ku chorne wale ho? Shadi ho gain hain or ab hum sath rehne wale hain tumhare I mean HUMARE ghar mei….EKSATH"

Abhijeet just smiled and concentrated on his driving. After sometime they reached Abhi's house.

'Ruko..ruko…." Abhi stopped her newly wed wife.

"Kya hua Abhi?" She stopped instantly.

"Ek minute, ruko. Main ata hu." Saying this he left.

He appeared after 5 minutes with a glass full of rice.

"Oh… kuch or mila nahi …toh isi se kam chala lo." He smiled sheepishly.

He placed the glass on threshold and Tarika finished her 'grihaprabesh'.

'Ufff…." Tarika sighed as they entered into their bedroom.

"Thak gain a tum?' Abhijeet sat on the bed.

"Or nahi toh kya? Senior inspector ko kidnap karma koi mu ki baat toh nahi hain na…. pata bhi ahin ketna kuch karma para?"

Abhijeet was enjoying her childish talks.

"Pehle toh tumhe chloroform se behosh karo….uske baad gari mei daalo….pata hain ketni taklif hui hame? Or tum…..thora exercise wagera kai karo…ketna weight hain tumhara koi andaza bhi hain?"

"Nahi hain….wesey ab tum toh sath hi rehne wali ho na…toh tum mera diet wagera ka khyal rakho gi na"

"Haan…haan…wo toh rakhungi hi…tum meri baat toh suno pehle…pata hain uske baad kya hua? Jab hum tumhe leke mandir pohoche toh Daya waha a gaya.. …"

Abhijeet was hardly hearing her. he was lost in her beauty. He was enjoying the way she's talking.

"Or pata hain…usse dekh ke main bilkul daar gait hi. Wo toh bhalo ho Purvi ka ki usne samala use… or phir…"

Abhijeet stood up and moved toward her. he held her by waist and pulled her closer.

"Abhijeet tum ye kya kar rahe ho?"

"Kuch nahi…ab kidnap karke shadi toh kar liya…ab ek achi patni hone ka farz nibhao" he smirked.

"Bilkul nahi" she pushed him.

"Ye kya baat hui Tarika?' he complained.

"Tum tab tak mere karib nahi a saktey jab tak tum mujhe officially propose nahi karte"

'Kya? Ab shadi ke baad kya propose karu main tumhe?"

"Propose toh karma parega tumhe. Ab meri bhi toh kuch khowaishe hain."

"Khowaishe hain tooh kidnap kar ke shadi ku ki?"

"Agar nahi karti toh puri jindagi kawari hi reh jati."

"Ab… ye toh tumhari galti hain na… tum he dekh ke main etna daar jata hu ki kuch bol ne ko yaad hi nahi rehta"

"Main etni darawni hu?"

'Arey nahi,,, mera matalb…"

Their conversation stopped with ringing of her cell phone.

"ye Daya ku phone kar raha hain mujhe? Oh shittt….tumhe Daya ko phone kran tha.."

"Mujhe phone krana tha! Matlab?"

"Oh..oh… ab jayada batey maat karo…or ye lo Daya se baat karo" she handed the phone to Abhi.

"Hello Daya."

"Kaha ho tum Abhijeet. Tum thik toh ho na?'

"Main apne ghar mei hu or bilkul thik hu."

"Thank God. Par tumne mujhe phone ku nahi kia. Or tumhara phone abhitak ku switch off hain? main abhi ACP sir ko sab batane wala tha…wo toh Purvi ne kaha ki ek baar Tarika ko phone kar ke dekhu"

"Purvi ko keisey pata ki main Tarika ke sath hu?"  
"ab ye toh mujhe nahi pata. Maine ketne baar pucha usse…par harbar kuch na kuch keh ke tal diya mujhe. Batahi nahi rahi hain tumahri kidnapping akhir ki ku usne."

'kya? Purve ne meri kidnapping ki? Arey Daya… tumhe koi aglat faimi hui hain…"

"Mujhe koi galat faimi nahi hui hain. tum bureau ao jaldi…yaha ACP sir gusse se laal huye ja rahe hain. yaha ao or sab ko baato ki akhir hua kya hain."

'acha thik hain main ata hu."

"jaldi ana. Main rakhta hu. Bye."

"Bye"

Abhijeet cut the call.

'Ye purvi ka kya chakkar hain? or is Daya ko keisey pata mere kidnapping ke bare mei?"

"Arey purvi ne meri help kit hi na… or kaha na Daya Mandir pohoch gaya pata nahi keisey….Ek…ek minute…. Maine toh yesab abtey abhi thori der pehle tumhe bataya na? iska matlab ki tumne meri ek bhi batey nahi suni? How dare you Abhijeet? Shadi ke pehle din hi tumne meri bato ko seriously nahi liya. …toh pata nahi kuch saal bad kya halat hogi?" Tarika was angry.

Abhijeet smiled.

"ab besharmo ke tarah has ku rahe ho?"

"yahi soch ke has raha hu ki agar tum nahi hoti toh mei life keti boring hoti…. Or ab toh meri har din rango se bhari hogi, tum jo sath rehne wali ho meri"

"Etna maska maat lagao…main janti hu…"

"Tum toh sab janti ho. Toh ye bhi jarur janti hogi ki ACP sir mujh pe bohot naraj hain…abhi bureau jana hain mujhe."

"Arey haan…tum jao ..jake mil ao unse."

"Jaao matlab kya hain? tum bhi chalo mere sath."

"Mai ku chalu tumhare sath?"

"Acha ji…ye sab jo kand ghataya hain apne wow aha kon bayan karne wala hain. mujhse akele nahi hoga. Chalo."

"Ok…chaltu hu. Change kar lu pehle"

'Mere ghar mei tumhare kapre nahi hain. aise hi chalo. Raste mei ate waqt apna saman bhi le ana.. ab chalo orna or data paregi"

.

**/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\**

**CID bureau:**

Abhirika and purvi had just finished the whole kidnapping story and everybody were in hell shock. It was Daya who broke the silence.

"Purvi yesab batey tum mujhe pehle nahi bata sakti thi?"

"Wo…sir…main.." Purvi tried to explain.

"Or tum Abhijeet… CID ka nak katwa ke rakh diya tumne."

'Kya ? maine kya kia?" Abhijeet was shocked.

"Or nahi toh kya? Kisi larki ne tumhe uthaya or le jake shadi kar li. Ketni sharm ki baat hain ye…or tum kuch bhi nahi kar sake. Chii" ACP spoke.

"Sir… kisi larki? Ye ap kya keh rae ho…. Wo larki Dr Tarika thi …jisse Abhijeet sir payar karte hain…Abhijeet sir toh khush hi ho rae honge jab unhe pata na sir?" Freddy asked.

"Freddy… ye tum kya keh rahe ho"

'Freddy sir ekdam thik keh arhe hain" Pankaj supported Freddy.

Tarika was smiling standing at the corner. She knew everybody was teasing her beloved husband.

"Sir…main…" Abhijeet made an effort to explain but then kept quite.

Just then everybody laughed out loudly.

"Kya baat hain Abhi….jo kam tum nahi kar sake wo Tarika ne kar diya. Manna parega bhabi ji….kamal kar diya apne" daya appreciated Tarika.

"Weisy sir…. shadi ke kharch se bach gai ho…par party toh dene hi paregi. Ku sir?" pankaj asked.

"Ku nahi…. Sab ko party milegi. Bus ek baar mama papa a jai abroad se" tarika said.

"Tumahre parents ko pata hain…ye jo tumne yesab kand kiye?" Daya asked.

Tarika nodded.

"Unhone kuch kaha nahi?"

'Nahi…. Unhe toh bus meri shadi karwane ki pari thi. Maine keh diya ki mujhe ais hi shadi karni hain, orna nahi karungi main shadi….toh wo maan gain."

"Kab milegi party?" Freddy asked.

"Kal parso hi" tarika answered.

"Tab toh maja ajaiga.."

And they continued with their hasimajak.

**THE END**

.

**AN:::::::: What a long update! Happy bday my Rapanzal. ( I hope parte parte bore na ho gai ho :p ) **

**(I am posting it in hurry, so bhul chuk maaf ho)**

**please rvw.**

**KK**


End file.
